Destruction
by DeathChild666
Summary: One girl has the power to destory the world. It is her choice depending on the way people treat her. She is be bullied not a very good start. This is my first Fan Fiction so be nice. Some of RXBB and a little SXR just for you. Enjoy! :


Destruction

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Titans are not of my own creation. However the other characters are of my own creation and Imagination.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Part 1 – Different**

No one knew anything about her, excepted she was different. Along. Isolated from the world. Her violet eyes never looking up from her food but she always knew they were pointing, staring and always laughing at her. This girl, the one with the short chopped violet hair, slim body with skin as pale as the moon itself, always knew she could never be normal like other teenager's she saw. It was who she was, the essence that made her Raven.

Raven move to Jump City just recently, into one of the grand house in the middle of the city. She did not live with a mother or a father; the neighbours asked about it but never received an answer. She did not speak to anyone and in time the people around stopped talking back. Raven did not leave the security of the house, only when going to school and buying things to up hold the houses' standards.

She did not fit in with the school society and was treated different because of that. Raven would always be reading when ever the chance showed itself to her; however it was not normal book about romance and boy meets girls; it was dark forbidden book in which normal people would not understand stand the context that was written inside. Her clothes made her stand out more causing more people to pass judgment on before even knowing anything about her. She only wore purple clothes that were always baggy and covered her entire body but the most disturbing thing to others was Raven's violet eyes.

'Raven; Raven the witch of the west!' There chanting grow as she sat down to eat her food in the school cafeteria. The student body started to throw bits of food at Raven, who was taken no notice of it and started to read her book. The leader of the "Raven hate club" through backs her head and started to laugh at what she saw before her eyes – Starfire Andrews: the leader of the school cheer leading team. She was cling on to her boyfriends' arm who was not taking any notice of the current event – Robin Grayson: the captain of the football team. Robin was taking to one of his best friends Cyborg Stone who is the captain of the basket ball team.

The only popular person that was interested and worried about what was happening to Raven also Robin's other best friend – Best Boy Logan. Best Boy got his name for being an animal when it came to rugby and was titled the team's captain. Best boy's blond hair and blue eyes with his thick muscular body ma all the girls go crazy over him. He was the hottest guy in school and every girl wanted to hold hands with him. However, he was not interested in any of the girls that throw themselves at him but only one.

(If you guess Raven your right! Haray)

Raven's eyes were looking down in to her book when a fat chunk of chicken hit her on her head. Everyone went silent causing Raven to look up for the first time. Angry filled up inside on her _they have gone to far now _she though in her head. The book closed with a SNAP, all that could be heard in the quite hall was Starfire's laughing. Darkness fills Raven's eyes causing them to go black; looking at Starfire she raises her hand making Starfire start to chock. Everyone stared at what was happening but could not believe what they were actually seeing. Starfire's faced started to turn blue from lack of oxygen, it was time for Best Boy acted.

He ran towards Raven and pushed her on to the floor; breaking her concentrated. The darkness that engulfed her vanished, leaving a confusing teenager be hide. All eyes were on Raven, looking for some way in which to explain what had just happened. _What have I done? How do I get out of this one?_ Silences. Laughter. Everyone turned to see Best Boy laughing 'That was good acting Raven Starfire you should both try out for the drama team! Don't you think?' holding his hands out looking at everyone. There was cheering from all around the room. Raven did not understand but watched in amazement as everyone cheered for her. She looked over at Starfire to see a red faced angry girl stared back at her. Raven ran out the school, back to the safety of her house and would cry her self to sleep, wishing tomorrow would be different.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's notes: It starts off a bit slow but it will pick up the pace in time. But please enjoy. This is my first Fan Fiction story be nice.


End file.
